


Let Us Have This

by lavenderlotion



Series: Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual, Domestic Fluff, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, Fluff, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is 17, beginning of a relationship, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: The first time Stiles looked at his dad, looked in a way he shouldn't, he was twelve.When he was fourteen he realized it wasn’t just curiosity.At fifteen he just knew. Knew it was mutual, and he was pretty sure his dad did too.At sixteen he realized how often they touched.At seventeen, Stiles decided to do something about it.





	Let Us Have This

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY BRANDI WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?? I HAVE ALREADY READ THIS???  
> yes true, you have. originally, this was a four chapter work, but i have decided it up into four separate stories. since deciding I was going to continue this verse in a series format, I decided this would work a lot better.  
> SO I DONT NEED TO READ THE NEXT FOUR FICS YOU POST  
> well no, but I will be going over them and editing them and changing them a little so they read better as individual pieces! so you CAN if you want! i just wanted these to be individual works, SO! yeah!

The first time Stiles looked at his dad, looked in a way he shouldn't that is, he was twelve. It was out of curiosity. Mostly wanting to know if he looked anything like his dad. That was all. He didn’t wanted to brave the internet yet, scared to see something more than he was ready for. But he wanted to know what he would look like one day. He knew his dad was strong. He was tall and his shoulders were wide and Stiles loved getting piggyback rides from him. His dad always gave the best piggy back rides. And the best hugs.

When he was fourteen he realized it wasn’t just curiosity. Not after two years of looking. Stiles couldn't say when his dad started featuring in certain … dreams, but once it started it didn't stop. He would wake up sweaty and wet, wet in places that shouldn’t be wet because of his dad. He started doing his own laundry because of the frequency of his wet dreams. Stiles realized he _wanted_. He wanted his dad in a way he shouldn't, in a way that was wrong. People said it was wrong. Knowing this didn't stop him, didn't even make him feel all that guilty. He wasn't one to care much about societal expectations anyway.

Stiles was smart, he had always been. At fifteen he just _knew_ . Knew it was mutual, and he was pretty sure his dad did too. He didn’t try to hide it. Didn’t shy away when his dad caught him staring. And when he caught his dad staring he just smiled at him, maybe blushed a little. They acted more like best friends than your typical father/son duo. Hell, Stiles spent more time with his dad than Scott. It wasn't just physical, on either end. That may have been easier. If it was just bodily urges Stiles was _sure_ they could get over it. But the genuine love they had for one another was more than they should. It was that, the _feelings_ that Stiles associated with his dad that made it hard to ignore. It was worse than just jacking off to him. When his peers talked about dating he thought of his dad. When they told each other they were were ‘in love’ he couldn’t help but snicker at their naivety. Of course, Stiles couldn’t claim to be in love with his dad, not at this point, but he certainly knew his feelings were more serious that those who dated each other for a week before throwing around the word.

At sixteen he realized how often they touched. The intimacy they already had to their relationship. The kisses his dad pressed to his forehead were held longer than they should be and contained more warm breath then closed lips. His dad's fingers combing through his hair at every chance. How he always sought for his dad's feet under the table, wrapping both of his around one of his dad's. Sometimes he would rub up the mans calf with his foot, just because it felt nice and his ADHD making it so he couldn't sit still. The way he would play with his dad's hand as they watched tv together, massage the fingers, rubbing small circles and shapes into his palm absently. Sometimes just holding it. If Stiles walked into a room and his dad was there he almost always dropped a kiss to the man's cheek, shoulder, top of his head if he was sitting.

So they touched, often and intimately. They never grew apart, not when Stiles got older and his dad got busier. They never lost their closeness, their ability to talk for hours. Or more accurately Stiles to talk, and his dad who listened. No one listened to him like that, like his words _meant_ something. They also teased each other and sometimes, rarely, flirted.

It was the anniversary of his mother death, eight years and his dad was home for the night. It had been a hard day. It was _always_ a hard day. He was quite, unusually so and his friends noticed. Luckily Scott directed the attention to himself, but he was still upset. Like now. He was in his bed, pillow clutched tightly to his chest trying not to cry. Reminding himself that it was okay, it was going to be okay. It _hurt_ though. It always hurt, really. But he focused on the good memories.

Somehow that hurt more.

It was almost three a.m by the time he got up. When he knocked on his dad's door he wasn’t expecting an answer, but he heard his dad call out to come in. He was sitting up a little, looking at Stiles with his own tear filled eyes. Stiles didn’t say anything, neither did his dad. Instead, Stiles climbed into bed beside him, relaxing into the hold of his dad, rubbing his nose on his father's chest and he was hugged tight. Stiles just held him as well, each pulling the comfort they needed from one another. His dad pressed a kiss to his forehead, Stiles pressed one into his dad's chest, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

He woke slowly, thankful it was Saturday and there wasn’t an alarm. At first he was disoriented, facing the door that should have been at the foot of his bed. He felt the warmth on his back, an arm thrown around his waist holding him to a body. His da - no, John’s body holding him close. He wiggled around, moving until he was facing the older man. Frankly, he was beautiful. Stiles fully accepted how attractive he was. He may have been older, but asleep? Asleep his face was smoother, the creases between his forehead all but gone. Stiles traced the edge of his cheekbone with a finger, reveling in how close they were, warm puffs of John’s breath ghosting over his face.

Stiles smiled to himself, letting himself stare for just another minute before scooting out of the bed. He pulled on one of John’s shirts, smiling to himself at how it hung loose on him, even the neck a little big. He made his way to the kitchen foregoing pants, boxer briefs enough. He was nervous, nervous to finally _do_ this. To talk about … whatever it was they had. Because waking up wrapped in the arms of the one person you _wanted_ to wake up wrapped in, well that had to mean something.

He got the pancakes ready, staring into the freezer and eyeing the bacon. Turkey bacon or real bacon? This could potentially crash and burn, ruining their relationship completely. Real bacon it is. Before starting the eggs he finished off the bacon and pancakes keeping them in the oven to stay warm. After that he pushed the bread down starting to scramble the eggs and adding a considerable about of cheese. Standing there he was was understandably scared. This _thing_ had been something they had both scooted around for _years_ , and the thought of breaking that was horrifying. But with high risk came high reward, right?

The sound of John coming down the stairs echoed over the silence just as Stiles plated the food, their coffee already on the table. Stiles let out a surprised gasp when he felt arms wrap around his waist pulling him close to John, a wet kiss placed on his neck.

“Missed you,” John mumbled against his skin, tugging at the hem of Stiles’ shirt, “I like you in this.”

Stiles blushed a little as he giggled, leaning back into John as he finished getting their food ready, “I have to put our food on the table.”

“Stiles,” John whispered, fear evident in his voice, body tensing before letting go and stepping back quickly.

Stiles spun around, distracted for a second by John standing there in just a pair of boxers. Yep that was Stiles mouth going dry. He shook his head, stepping forward and grabbing John’s face in his hands, stroking the tops of his cheeks with his thumbs, “John, please just let this happen?”

“Stiles,” John whispered again, but not moving back when Stiles’ stepped closer, still not moving when Stiles presses his lips gently against the older mans. It was just a moment, closed lips pressed to closed lips but Stiles felt his entire body fall into it. He sagged against John’s body, resting his weight against the older man and tucking his head under his chin to listen to the heart beat, “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

Stiles leaned back with a pout, running his fingers through John’s hair as John pulled him closer, arms wrapping around Stiles’ waist, as Stiles said “I think we should.”

It’s John who leaned in this time, holding Stiles close as he kissed the boy. First on his forehead then his nose and eventually his lips. Again it was just a meeting of lips but he held it for longer, trying to memorize the feel of Stiles against him, “Okay.”

Stiles leaned back, linking his fingers around the back of John’s neck and beaming up at him, moving in for a quick kiss followed by another, “I made us breakfast.”

“Well thank you.” John says as he steps back, bringing both their plates over to the table but placing them so they’re diagonally beside each other instead of across from one another.

“Oh! This is a date.” Stiles states as he sits, wrapping his feet around one of John’s.

“Is it now?”

“Yep!” Stiles grabs John’s hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles, “One of many.”

John just hums his agreement around the bite he’s eating, watching as Stiles hastily eats his own meal.

“We should go to the movies! I know we can’t, like, go on a romantic dinner or whatever, but movies? Totally innocent!” Stiles explained as John’s free foot start rubbing up one of Stiles legs, something he’s never done before.

“Wait, did you call me John earlier?”

“Oh, uh, yeah?” Stiles blushed with his answer, looking down at his food.

“I like it.” John tells him, leaning forward for another kiss. The rest of breakfast goes like that. Soft conversation broken up by chaste kisses.

After their finished and John is washing dishes, Stiles comes up behind up, pressing close and running his hands over the older man's chest and abdomen, fingers fluttering over skin. Stiles bucks against him, pushing his erection against John’s ass as he sucks a dark mark where the man's shoulder connects to his neck, nipping and kissing at the skin as he does. John rocks back once before stepping forward away from Stiles, placing both hands on the sink for support.

“We, god - Stiles. We can’t.” John sighed, willing his own erection to go down before turning to his boy, taking both hands in his own, “Not yet, okay?”

“Be-because I’m 17, or because it’s me?” Stiles asked, eyes flicking to the floor while he blushes, worrying at his bottom lip.

John cups Stiles face, rubbing his thumb over Stiles’ bottom lip, letting his thumb slip into his mouth, pressing against Stiles tongue, “Once you’re 18. Not a minute sooner, not a minute later.”

Stiles nods his head enthusiastically, beaming up at John and stepping closer for a hug. Stiles stays there for a minute before stepping back and nodding to himself, “I think we should nap and cuddle now.”

John just laughs at that but follows Stiles to his - maybe now their - room. They can talk more later, but right now, a nap does sound pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> the very beginning of this verse!! WOOOO!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
